No TV?
by xoc13
Summary: A little oneshot inspired by 'The Prince in the Plastic' episode. Pregnant Brennan holding baby Michael gives a stranger the wrong idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. It's been a hard past couple of months for me, with classes and work, and so inspiration has been low. After watching the latest ep, "The Prince in the Plastic", this little one-shot came to mind: pregnant Brennan holding baby Michael would totally give a stranger the wrong ideaXD**

**A thanks goes to Caris Bennet for listening to this idea and reading it beforehand. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Ready, Bones?" Booth asked as he entered her office with Parker by his side. "Hey, little Mikey." Booth smiled at the baby in Brennan's arms.

"Angela's sitter cancelled last minute. " Brennan explained how the artist and entomologist didn't have enough time to find someone else with such short notice. The couple had planned a getaway weekend months before and seeing how her friend was on the verge of dismantling the whole trip, Brennan offered to take care of Michael.

"Cool!" Parker announced, stepping closer to take a smaller hand in his. "We're gonna have a full house." He giggled, eliciting a gurgle from the child.

"Well, then. Let's go." Booth announced, taking the boy from Brennan to bounce him a bit.

Brennan shook her head all the way to the parking structure. "Booth, let me help you." She stated for the umpteenth time seeing him struggle to hold the baby, car seat and various totes.

"I got it, Bones." Booth answered annoyed that one of the bags was slipping his grasp.

With a grunt Brennan took Michael. Booth was about to protest when he dropped Brennan's shoulder bag.

"Booth!" Brennan gave him a pointed look in reprimand to his stubbornness.

"Uh." Parker whispered as he saw the mess on the ground.

"Alright." Booth admitted as he bent to retrieve the items he dropped. With his son's help the task was completed in record speed.

After securing the car seat Booth turned to Brennan. He gave her his best charm smile as an apology.

"That's not going to work." Brennan laughed, handing him the baby.

"I'm sorry I scattered your favorite snack all over the dirty blacktop." Booth chatted with Michael as he buckled him in his seat. "We'll get you some more." Booth promised, giving the boy a wink.

"Can we rent a movie?" Parker asked as he took his place.

"Yeah, sounds like a great plan." The two shared a fist bump.

B&B

Michael laughed at the face Booth made as he continued to push the cart forward.

"I found them!" Parker announced, waving the partners over to the middle of the aisle. He pointed to the bottom shelf where the baby's favorite brand of crackers was stacked.

Brennan tried to bend over to reach for one of the boxes before realizing her current state wouldn't accommodate the angle she was going for without her toppling over. Booth was quick to wrap his arms around her, effectively bringing her back to him to help her regain her stance. The little boy squealed at Booth's sudden move.

"You okay?" Booth asked softly, his lips brushing her temple as he spoke. Brennan nodded, patting the hand that rested on her protruding belly. He gave her a squeeze of relief before loosening his hold.

Parker placed the box Brennan had been reaching for inside the cart. "I can help." He stated proudly, telling her she could count on him.

"Thank you, Parker." Brennan ran a hand through his curls in appreciation.

They wandered through the rest of the aisles, picking up a few more essentials for their weekend.

When they reached the check out counter Brennan held Michael as Booth and Parker loaded their items onto the moving band.

"What, no TV?" The loud inquiry took the partners by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan turned to the woman standing behind them in line. The older woman was giving them a disapproving look.

"Son, you should take it easy on her." The woman shook her finger at Booth. "You need a TV."

Parker tugged on his jacket and Booth turned to look at him. "We have a TV." He reminded, obviously not understanding the commentary. Booth mouthed a '_we do_' at his son and ruffled his hair. The boy turned on his heel and began packing their groceries.

Brennan arched her eyebrows as her surprised vanished. "Are you implying we engage in an excessive amount of intercourse?" The woman gasped at Brennan's directness and Booth decided it was best to get out of there before she gave someone a heart attack.

The smirk the cashier sported irritated Booth more than it should have. With a growl Booth took out his wallet.

"Let's go." Booth draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders and steered her towards the exit, making sure they didn't leave anything or anyone behind.

Once he closed the trunk Booth turned to look at Brennan. Little Hodgins had hunkered down, snuggling closer with Brennan and resting his head on her breasts. Booth had to admit the boy had the right idea.

He had to laugh then. The whole incident was hilarious and just the sight of her with the baby in her arms, glowing beautifully with her pregnancy gave strangers the impression that he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Are we leaving?" Parker called from the backseat, prompting them to get a move on it.

Booth took two strides towards his partner and planted a loud, cheerful kiss on her lips. He didn't care what others thought or what appearances gave away. After everything they had to go through they were finally_ together_.

And happy.

Keeping his hands off her just wasn't doable anymore.

**Reviews are nice:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**As a thank you for the great response to the first chap, here's a bonus post on B&B's weekend with the Hodgela baby.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"He looks mad." Parker commented as he stared at the red faced baby.

"Yup." Booth agreed. "Someone wasn't too happy about bath time." Booth walked over to Brennan so she could wrap the towel around the boy. "Hey, would you look at that!" Booth chuckled at the instant change in the baby's mood once he went to Brennan. Brennan shook her head, amused. She'd once told Booth that having breasts didn't give her magical powers over infants, but with Michael it seemed like it was the case.

"Diaper!" Parker followed the adults out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Parker." Brennan took the diaper he handed her.

"You're an expert, Parks." Booth ruffled his son's hair, pride making him puff out his chest.

"We need to practice." Parker reminded.

"We do." Booth took over on the diaper task. It wasn't easy for Brennan to bend forward.

B&B

Parker and Booth were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello, Angela." Booth greeted.

"How's my baby doing?" Angela asked. Booth told her Brennan was lying with the boy to get him to sleep. Angela smirked when Booth told her how the little boy was fond of his partner. "Bren's boobs must be fantastic." Booth choked out a cough at the artist's comment. Hodgins' voice came from the background, pulling his wife back to their little getaway. After thanking Booth for watching their bundle of joy Angela ended the call.

Once the movie was over Booth declared it was time for bed.

He scratched his head as he stood by his side of the bed. The baby and a pillow to keep him from rolling off the mattress were on Booth's side of the bed. When he tried to move the baby a fussy cry filled the room. "Okay, okay." Booth passed a soothing hand on Mikey's back.

He studied his possibilities. Sleeping on his side of the bed was out. The couch? Nuh uh. There was a little bit of space for him to squeeze in on the other side of Brennan. He studied the logistics of it and decided it could work.

He peeled back the covers and settled snug to Brennan's back. She stirred. "Is this okay?" He asked as he draped an arm over her hip, landing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Not tonight." Brennan mumbled in her sleep. "Tired." Booth gaped at her before a bark of laughter escaped and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She whined in response. He rubbed his palm across her belly until she relaxed.

The need to get up for a midnight run to the toilet awoke her. When she tried to get up she realized she was sandwiched between a baby and Booth. The heavy arm hugging her close further restricted her movement. "Booth…" She nudged him to wake up.

"Hmmm?" He murmured. Brennan asked him to move so she could get up. No response.

"Booth!" She huffed out in exasperation. There was no way she would be able to climb over him.

"WHAT!" An elbow to the gut shot him out of bed. "Is it time?" His eyes frantically darted around the room before his gaze sought hers.

"No." Brennan answered as she turned to her other side. "It's not _time_."

"Oh." He extended an arm in her direction, helping her up. "You sure?"

"Yes." Brennan didn't bother to turn on any lights as she padded towards the bathroom.

"Oookay." Booth nodded at her retreating back in the darkness. He knew he had to settle down. Lately it seemed he was always on edge, wondering if it was _time_. She wasn't due for another couple of weeks, but it amazed him how she got through yet another day with her enormous tummy.

By the time Brennan returned to bed Booth had settled on his side of the bed, cradling a squirming child. In an unconscious gesture her hand came to rest on her belly.

"He wants you, Bones." Brennan glared at him as she approached.

"Are you implying that as the _woman_ I should be the one to stay awake?" Brennan took Michael and headed for the living room.

"No!" Booth assured that wasn't what he meant. "Bones?" He sat up in bed, awaiting a response.

Brennan shared a conspiratorial chuckle with the now appeased infant. Booth could get on her last nerve sometimes, even more during the pregnancy. Messing with him was fun and since he didn't always know right off the bat if she was kidding or under a hormone induced rant things could get interesting…and hilarious. For her, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep coming back to this lil' ficXD I've got one more chap planned out for their weekend. For now, I leave you with their morning with baby Michael.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth yawned as he padded into the kitchen. He held the baby with one arm and fumbled with the coffee maker with his free hand. The baby gurgled happily at Booth's irritated groan when he couldn't successfully start the machine on his first try.

"Easy for you to be happy." Booth said once the coffee was brewing. "You snuggled with my partner and daughter, while I gave Bones a foot massage." He'd gone after her the previous night when little Michael woke up. He stayed up with her, rubbing her swollen feet as she rocked the baby.

Booth was on the couch with Michael watching cartoons when Parker joined them.

"Good morning." The boy mumbled before sitting on the couch. Michael squirmed, extending his arms for the boy to take him.

Booth took a moment to check if Brennan was awake. She had her back to the doorway, but when he entered the room she turned to face him.

"Hey." He greeted softly, crouching to land a kiss on her shoulder. She returned the greeting, sitting up with his help. "Any special requests for breakfast?" He loved pampering her and fulfilling any of her cravings.

"Mmmm…" Brennan tilted her head to the side in consideration. Since nothing popped up at her she decided to join him in the kitchen.

After breakfast Booth and Parker were in charge of clean up. Brennan was seated on the couch holding the baby when the phone rang. The phone was on the coffee table and in her current state it wasn't an easy task for her to bend forward and reach for it. She pressed speaker and answered with her usual 'Brennan'.

"Sweetie, how's my baby?" Upon hearing Angela's voice Michael began to squirm, trying to get out of Brennan's hold. He looked around, searching for his mother and when he didn't spot her he wailed.

Booth ran from the kitchen, taking the boy from Brennan.

"Hey, it's alright." Booth hugged him close, bouncing him lightly as he tried to sooth him. Booth paced around the apartment as Brennan ended her conversation with the artist.

"Don't cry." Parker patted the boy on the back, speaking softly.

"How about we go out?" Booth asked Brennan once she was off the phone. "It's supposed to be a nice day out and maybe it's what the little guy needs." Brennan and Parker agreed.

B&B

"Booth, where's the water bottle?" Brennan searched the diaper bag and didn't find it. "Did you pack it?" Booth's eyes widen as he realized he hadn't.

"Sorry, Bones." He flashed her his charm smile, continuing the soft swaying of the swing for Michael's enjoyment.

"It's fine." Brennan returned the smile, unable to resist. "I'll buy one at the food kiosk."

"Okay. Want me to go?" He didn't especially like her over exerting herself and he knew that taking care of Michael was demanding on her body.

"I can go." She gave him a warning glare, reminding him that she could do things for herself.

"I know." He mumbled. Before he could reach for his wallet he felt her fingers slip inside his back pocket. She pulled out his wallet and took a twenty before replacing it. He smiled as she walked to the food kiosk. Small little gestures like that melted him to the bone. The action was intimate and whenever she did something like that his chest expanded with a warm feeling.

Michael clapped happily. Booth got him out of the swing with a laugh. He swung the diaper bag over his shoulder and headed for the slides to get Parker.

"Look at Parks!" Booth chatted with the boy as they waited for Parker to finish running around with his newly made friends.

Brennan spotted Booth by the swirly slide and took a moment to assess the picture before her. He was lean and muscled; she knew that from personal experience. Standing there amidst running children with a diaper bag slung on one shoulder somehow made him look more attractive. The t-shirt he was wearing hugged his bulging biceps as he bounced Michael. Brennan couldn't help but lick her lips.

He spotted her approaching from the corner of his eye. She was carrying a small container with fruit covered with a mouthwatering cream. "Heya, Bones. Where's the water?" He teased without being able to help it.

"Right here." She was holding the water bottle under her arm. He'd of noticed before the pregnancy, but now her breasts had obscured it from his view. When his eyes returned to her face he saw her looking at him with hunger.

"Should we go?" He suggested, eyes focused on hers.

"Mmmhmm." She leaned close and he didn't hesitate, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud sucking sound. Looking down they saw Michael sucking on a cream covered fist.

"Come on." Booth chuckled, snaking an arm around as much of Brennan as he could to nudge her forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support (reading, reviewing, and alerting). I'm glad this little arc was well liked. Here it is, the last chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Can you get the door?" Booth asked Parker as they stepped out of the elevator. Parker nodded, taking the keys from his father.

The two headed straight to the kitchen. Booth left the bags of food on the kitchen table and Parker assisted by taking out the containers of food.

"Bones…" Booth called as he shrugged out of his jacket, setting out to look for her.

Her laughter reached him before he got to the living room. "Bones!" He wasn't expecting to find her on the floor with the baby.

She shot him a sideways glance, still laughing. "Look!" Michael stood between her spread legs, his small fists clinging to her hands. The boy bent his knees and bounced back up. Again and again.

"Adorable." He admitted, a bit entranced by both Brennan's laughter and the baby's. "But why are you on the floor?" He walked closer, squatting by her side. "Did you fall?"

"What?" Brennan tore her eyes from the bouncing baby to look at Booth. The worry etched on his face was unmistakable. "No." Brennan recounted the mishap with Michael's diaper change. Picking up a fallen diaper wasn't an easy task. "I couldn't stand up." So, she changed the baby's diaper on the floor.

"Why didn't you call me?" Booth passed a hand over the swell of her stomach.

"We're fine." Brennan assured, stating there was no reason to worry him over the phone. "You're here now. Help me up." She was proud of her independence, but in certain situations help was necessary.

"Oh, Bones." Booth shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if he'd make it through the pregnancy with the scares she gave him.

B&B

After dinner, Parker sat with Michael on a blanket on the carpeted living room floor. Booth loved how enthusiastic his son was with the baby. He could already picture his boy spending time with his little sister.

A few minutes later, he rose from the couch. "I'll be back." Booth told Parker. "I'm going to see if Bones needs anything." Booth waited until his son looked up at him.

"Okay." Parker waved him off, getting back to his game with Michael.

Sock clad feet led him to the bathroom. He slid the door, turning just as Brennan was exiting the shower.

"Here." He grabbed her favorite fluffy towel and passed it to her. As she took care of her upper half, he dried off her legs and feet.

"Thank you." Brennan acknowledged how thoughtful he was. Sure, sometimes he could go over the top with his overprotectiveness. But in certain circumstances his actions merited a reward. When he stood up she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing his mouth to hers.

"Mmm…" Booth's murmur was swallowed by their kiss as his hands landed on her hips. The kiss was simple, but sweet and he pressed her as much as possible against him.

A loud clatter reached them from the living room and with a regretful sigh, Booth tore himself away from Brennan.

By the time Brennan joined the others in the living room everything seemed to be in order. The baby was rubbing at his eyes and squirming in Booth's hold. Before the fussy grunts turned into full blown cries Brennan took the baby.

B&B

The rustle of clothing and soft movement woke Booth. The outside street lamps filtered a bit of light through the blinds, making it easier for him to see that his partner was wide awake.

"Hey, where's the little guy?" Booth looked around, searching for the baby.

"Right here." Brennan took his left hand and guided him to feel the baby. Michael was arched like a bow along the length of her belly, cuddling close.

"Oh." Booth blinked, squinting down to better see the small figure. "Seeking warmth, eh?" The covers rode low on Brennan's hip. He figured it was so she could keep a better eye on the boy. The little guy had a foot resting on her belly. Brennan stroked her enlarged abdomen, gave the boy's foot a soft squeeze before resuming the caress on her belly.

"She's being very active right now." Brennan suspected the movement had attracted the boy.

"Maybe." Booth scooted closer, careful not to disrupt Michael. He passed a hand up and down her side. "He probably misses his Mom." Booth rose on one elbow, maneuvering to kiss her cheek. "And I'm pretty sure Mikey can tell that you're a Mommy." He placed another kiss above her navel. "As for our little girl…" He settled back on his side and rubbed her right forearm. "You haven't stopped since yesterday morning." He advised her to rest. "I'll watch the little guy." His hand moved to her shoulder, kneading softly.

Sleep came without giving her a chance to fight it. Even before she opened her eyes she could tell it was early morning. Brennan felt rested, enough to face the day. In an unconscious gesture she reached out to touch Booth. Her hand made contact with a small body, forcing her eyes open.

She took her time cataloguing the scene before her. Booth was on his back, keeping an arm around the little boy resting on his chest.

He was a good father, she knew. Witnessing that scene was like taking a peek into the future. In a couple of weeks their daughter would arrive and Brennan was sure she'd be greeted with a similar image.

She scooted closer, placing a hand on her partner's right thigh. Booth stirred with the touch, mumbling something about her being naughty. The sleepy comment got a chuckle out of her, making a very awake and alert baby turn to face her.

B&B

Booth rubbed a hand across his jaw, scratching at the stubble he found there. He vaguely remembered Brennan getting out of bed and taking Michael with her. He took a few moments to dart his eyes around the room before getting out bed himself.

He went about his morning routine without haste.

"Mornin'." He managed to say through a stifled yawn. Parker was seated on the couch with Michael, snuggled close and covered with a blanket. Parker returned the greeting, never tearing his eyes away from the television. It seemed his boy had somehow convinced Brennan to let him watch a bit of TV before breakfast.

His partner was moving about his kitchen with some difficulty. She'd manifested her distaste of the 'small' kitchen. It was a complaint he heard often these days and it was a clear reminder that they needed to hurry up and find a place.

_Their _place.

"Good Morning, Bones." He snuck up on her and she swatted his arms away. He chuckled softly, knowing perfectly well she hated when he did that while she was cooking. But he did it anyway, loving her indignant huff every time he startled her. "Let me help you." He sent her away, stating it was his turn to make breakfast.

"This doesn't count." Brennan pointed out that he took over when she was done prepping. Before he had the chance to make a comeback, the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone?" He frowned as he saw the time displayed on the stove clock. It wasn't even ten yet, so he wondered who was at their door.

"No." Brennan was as surprised as he was. "Angela?" She wasn't expecting her friend to be back until late afternoon.

"I know." Angela nodded, sharing an embrace with her friend. The entomologist closed the door after himself, announcing how difficult it was to wait until later that afternoon to get back. "We had fun." Angela clarified. "But I miss my baby."

"Hey, guys." Booth poked his head out to greet the couple. Hodgins waved at Booth as he followed the women to the living room.

Michael made happy sounds as his mother wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much." Angela confessed, raining kisses on her son's cheeks. Hodgins joined his wife's side, demonstrating his love as well.

Brennan rested a hand on her stomach and shot a glance at Booth when he joined them, standing a few feet away. He stared back at her, a silent communication passing between them. Booth shot her a wink, no doubt reading her emotions. She smiled back at him just because.


End file.
